


Dares

by suchasoftersin



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchasoftersin/pseuds/suchasoftersin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a friendly game of truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dares

“Joel, your turn.” The Canadian turns away from the scene in front of him, Kavinsky’s head tilted towards the ceiling as he just tried to breathe. He’d just been dared to stay completely silent while he got a blow job, the person giving it had unanimously been decided to be Seb. He was doing so good until he’d been smug enough to slide his hands into Seb’s hair and pull, making the younger man moan around him. Then he’d really tugged and bit his lip, holding in a moan of his own. It was like that until the end, when Seb pulled out all the tricks he knew and Kavinsky’s thighs started to tremble and he had to make a noise, groaning out “Sebastian” and giving up halfway through to just moan and moan and moan. Seb made sure to clean up the mess, licking his softening length until Kavinsky was shuddering and weakly reaching out to push him away from the over-sensitivity. Seb grinned and helped Kavinsky back into his pants, zipping him back up, patting his thigh and sitting up to move to the empty spot beside him on the couch.

Joel’s eyes fell to Sonny, who was still watching Kavinsky slowly come down from his orgasm, amazed. He smiles, “Sonny, truth or dare?” The younger man turned to look at him, mouth open as he swipes his bottom lip quickly. Watching the dare from before, he had a little courage that hadn’t been there when they started.

“Dare.” He whispers it like it was a dirty secret and it only makes Joel’s grin widen, plan already decided. Joel’s eyes moved to Justice, two men that he’d only met a handful of times before this, watching as Gaspard leans down to say something softly in Xavier’s ear. He bets they’re actually pretty hot together.

“Kiss Justice.” Hearing the name of their band, the two look up at him curiously. Sonny’s eyes flicker to the couple before he turns back to Joel, unsure as well. He’s about to ask what he means when Joel beats him to it, “like that three-way porn thing”. 

Sonny looks back to the two French men, Xavier now smirking as he crooks a finger to him and beckons him forward. He gulps, but does as he’s told and stands up from the floor to walk slowly over, stopping a few steps in front of them. He’s a little surprised when Xavier grabs his beltloop and pulls him forward, pushing him into Gaspard’s lap easily. Embarrassed and blushing, he looks up at Gaspard and is met with the man smiling and leaning forward, letting their lips meet. Shocked, it takes him a second before he starts kissing back, opening his lips easily for Gaspard’s prodding tongue. Gaspard doesn’t waste any time, tilting his head and using the angle to start mapping out the inside of Sonny’s mouth. 

“Beautiful,” he hears Xavier whisper and then there’s a hand on his neck, just adding light pressure. Then there’s another slick tongue pressed in next to Gaspard’s and Sonny eagerly shifts forward as much as he can, his tongue following Xavier’s as it teases. Xavier smiles and pulls away completely, adjusting himself so that he’s gripping Gaspard’s side as well as Sonny. Sonny whines at the loss but Gaspard swallows it, his own hand moving to hold Sonny’s hip to keep him steady. Xavier presses back in and Sonny’s head instantly tilts a little more, trying to get at Xavier like a starving man. He can feel Xavier smirking but he doesn’t care, he doesn’t even care that there’s three other people watching. He just wants.

Gaspard’s hands have started to wander under the hem of Sonny’s shirt, fingers gliding over the soft skin he finds there. In turn, Xavier’s have moved downwards to Sonny’s chest, hand sitting over his heart. He moves his hand to flick over a nipple through his t-shirt and Sonny moans, back arching just slightly. Xavier smirks, losing concentration on the kiss with this new found reaction, doing it again just because he can. He doesn’t have too long to linger on it before Sonny’s being pulled away, making both of Justice look up at Joel. Sonny doesn’t even look at who’s pulled him away, his eyes lidded and staring at the couple in front of him.

“I said kiss, not molest him.” Xavier wants to tell him that Sonny seemed to enjoy the molesting, but bites his tongue to stop himself. He only smirks, eyes falling back to the American and winking. Joel grabs at his arm, pulling him back to the spot on the floor they were sitting before and is thankful when Sonny goes willingly. 

“It’s your turn, Sonny.” 

The man looks up, still dazed, at Joel. He knows there’s no way he can think of anything good, too light-headed. “Pass.” Joel nods and turns to Xavier, wordlessly telling him it’s his turn now.

“Joel,” Xavier says, voice deep and accent thick, “truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he answers easily, never one to pussy out of a challenge. It seems he chose the right answer as well, because Xavier grins like he’s won something.

“Suck his nipples until he comes,” he motions to Sonny even though everyone knows who he’s referring to. All eyes are on Xavier now, only a little shocked that he had said it. Kavinsky whistles from his spot on the couch, a little sad he hadn’t thought of something like that. Joel turns to Sonny, who looks like a cornered rabbit, eyes wide and afraid. 

“They should have the couch,” Gaspard speaks up, looking over at Kavinsky and Seb. Kavinsky looks like he’s about to argue, but changes his mind and nods. He stands and pulls Seb with him, moving to the empty chair and pulling the younger man onto his lap. Joel grabs Sonny’s wrist, standing and helping Sonny up as well, intent to move to the couch.

“Xavier, I don’t think that…” even though he’s protesting, he’s following behind Joel as he’s led across the room.

“Trust me, mon petit chou.” Xavier smiles and leans back into Gaspard, watching. Sonny sighs, letting Joel move to lay him down on the couch, his legs falling apart when Joel moves to kneel in-between them. Sonny feels even more unsure when Joel smirks down at him before pulling up his shirt, letting it scrunch up by his collarbone instead of actually taking it fully off. It’s like the whole room is holding their breath as Joel leans down, tongue lapping at Sonny’s right nipple. Sonny shudders and reaches to hold up his shirt so that Joel can brace himself on his arms on either side of Sonny, making the man fall even more into the couch with the dip he’s creating with his added weight. Joel continues to lick until it’s in a nice point, smiling before he finally leans in and takes it into his mouth.

“Joel,” Sonny hisses, his eyes snapping shut because it feels so good. He clenches his hand around the fabric of his shirt as Joel rolls the nub around with his tongue, smiling the whole time. Across the room, Kavinsky’s eyes are trained on the couple on the couch but his hands have snaked around Seb’s waist easily. He undoes Seb’s button and pulls at the zipper, eyes never leaving what’s happening in front of him, and Seb’s body stiffens from anticipation. He teases, his hand sitting on Seb’s abdomen until the younger man wiggles, pressing his ass back into Kavinsky’s crotch enough that he moves his hand down further. His hand slides into Seb’s black boxers easy enough, wrapping his hand around Seb’s cock and it nearly makes the man moan just from the contact, he’s been hard throughout this whole time. 

“Watch,” Kavinsky whispers and leans close to lick at the shell of his ear, thumb brushing over the head of Seb’s cock at the same time. Seb’s body quivers and he nods, eyes continuing to watch the couple on the couch. Satisfied, Kavinsky starts to pump his hand.

Joel’s worked on the nipple so much that he’s sure if he tries any harder, he will definitely leave a nasty bruise. He pulls away, grazing his teeth over it on his way up, and Sonny arches from the little movement, whining in the back of his throat. It hurts but it’s the best feeling he’s ever known and he’s happy when Joel doesn’t leave, only moves to the left one. He throws his head back, head tilted almost to look at the wall behind them but his eyes are shut so he sees nothing but flashes of light dancing behind his eyelids. He’s so hard that he feels like he’s going to pass out and when Joel swirls his tongue, he arches once more and is met with Joel’s leg pressing against his jeans. He outright moans now, the friction feeling delicious when he hasn’t had any this whole time, body shifting to get more. He starts to grind up against Joel, noises pouring out of his mouth, and he reaches to hold the back of Joel’s head like he’s afraid that he’s going to move.

Gaspard’s eyes droop a bit as he watches the scene in front of him before he shifts and goes to open his mouth to say “non, that is not in the rules”, but it seems like Xavier can read minds because suddenly his hands are there on the inside of his thighs, right against the seam of his jeans. Xavier leans in too close, breath hitting Gaspard’s neck, making it suddenly too warm. “Sh, you know how good that is.” His palm is rubbing circles through the fabric and Gaspard doesn’t seem to care about rules anymore.

Seb’s trying to keep his eyes open but they’re starting to close of their own accord, too much happening around him. Kavinsky’s developed a rhythm and he’s flicking his wrist every time and it has Seb going mad, biting at the inside of his cheek to keep from begging for more. Kavinsky knows what he’s doing, able to read Seb’s body like a book and he knows that it won’t be long now, he’s had to wait much too long for this and he’s being a good boy now. That’s why he doesn’t say anything when Seb finally gives up on keeping his eyes open and closes them, laying his head back onto Kavinsky’s shoulder. He starts to move his hips, pushing further into Kavinsky’s fist.

Joel feels Sonny’s hands threading through his short hair at the nape of his neck and he moves his hand to tug at the abused nipple, tongue working on the left at the same time. Sonny gasps before he quickens his pace against Joel, desperate now because it’s starting to become painful. He takes pity and moves his knee forward, enough that no matter how Sonny moves, he’s pressing right up against him. He can tell by Sonny’s movements that he’s close and he abandons Sonny’s nipple and leans up, biting at the junction of Sonny’s shoulder instead. The pain is just enough to push Sonny over the edge and he comes, his whole body shaking from the impact, his hips still lightly moving to ride it out. He’s only barely aware that Seb’s doing the same thing across the room, moaning for the first (and only) time.

Joel sits up, admiring his work: a bite mark that’s starting to lightly bruise and two pink, sore nipples. He turns to look at Xavier, who’s still watching their every move, hand creeping closely to Gaspard’s belt buckle. “Let me go wash him up,” his eyes flicker down to Sonny as he speaks, “and then it’s my turn.” Xavier smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is brenwrites, I'm reposting this here as well. thanks. c:


End file.
